His Most Faithful
by ravioli-ism
Summary: Old summary was crappy so here's a new one. Bellatrix and Voldemort: a match made in heaven...or more likey hell. Can their love stay true throughout impossible obstacles of every kind? BELLAMORT. rated M for semi mild language & sex NO MORE HIATUS! kinda
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all! I am Most Faithful Death Sncker. I am a Bellamort shipper. But this story is more Tomatrix cause it deals with Tom Riddle and Bellatrix, as opposed to Voldemort.

So... I hope you like my story! Please review, it doesn't take that long to type up a little something and as I am a new author I would appreciate a little comment. No flames please, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only. Thanks for clicking!

* * *

His dark brown eyes opened at the sound: three sharp raps on the door. His eyes, ordinarily red, slit-like openings, transfigured as was the rest of his body and face, back to its original, handsome human self for this special occasion with Bellatrix. He looked down at Bellatrix, her face frozen in fear. "Bella...?" he questioned dangerously.

"My- my Lord! The enchantments, I put them up myself, as you suggested, so we would not be disturbed! " said Bella anxiously, the wild look of Azkaban creeping back into her eyes for a moment as sometimes happened still, stroking her hand once again along his prominent jaw line, in an attempt to soothe the storm of anger that she was certain would be unleashed at her at any moment. But, alas, she was mistaken, and it seemed as though Voldemort had found at last that love is stronger then any magic.

Despite this, however, or perhaps because of it, he took a moment to calm himself and remember that regular wizards, regular _people, _did not explode with anger when their lover's enchantments failed to ward off an intruder, particularly when that lover still harbored a certain amount of fear for the wizard in question. "Don't fret, my beautiful Bella; I am certain your magic would be quite capable of warning away the common intruder. It must be a powerful witch or wizard to have gotten through your protective spells. Get up and see who our visitor is, if you will. If it is one of my former followers, bearing _incredibly _important news to call at this hour... and under these... conditions..." he stroked her face with his hand, causing her to close her eyes in ecstasy, "then let them in briefly, to tell me what it is they need speak so urgently to me about. If not... You know what to do."

"Yes, my Lord," murmured Bella, pleased at his words and actions, but disturbed that someone had come through her warning hexes and shields unannounced. She extracted herself from the blankets and from him, picked her robes up from their haphazard position on the floor and prepared to pull them on over her head. She looked at him from the side of the bed and said, "My Lord, I think it would be wise to hide your face from the intruder, at least until we are certain they understand your current position and and we know they are not from the Ministry."

"As always, Bella, you are right. Go greet out guest, and I will take care of that. And please," he added, his voice low and pleasant, not high and cold as it had been for the past twenty years, "do not call me 'My Lord' or 'Lord Voldemort' anymore. I've told you, I am Tom Riddle once again."

"No, you aren't!" said Bellatrix, casting her robes aside. "Not to me, anyway."

"Well, who am I then, to you?" he asked, a little surprised, but knowing what she might say next.

She kneeled down on the side of the bed, facing him. "Tommy," she said, smiling mischievously. He smiled back, leaned toward her, and sliding one hand around her waist, pulled her slender figure up against his muscular form and kissed her, fiercely, greedily seeking, pulling, biting. She kissed back, both of them lost in each others embrace. Tom pushed Bella on her back, stomach up, and he lay on top of her. Slowly, carefully, he slid into her, and Bella's eyes rolled back in her head for a moment. She held him more tightly than she ever had before, and could not help but wonder that it was the Dark Lord who was actually inside of her, that it was she who he had chosen.

Then a knock came from the door again, this time more urgently: apparently whoever stood outside it was growing impatient of waiting outside in the cold early March air. Tom drew himself as quickly as he could out of Bella.

Tom and Bellatrix broke apart, Bella's red, swollen lips parted sadly in disappointment. Tom pressed his lips against her forehead and held her head to his chest. "It's alright, Bella," he said, "We will continue later, once this horrifically rude person has left and we are alone again. For now, you had better let them in, for having been powerful enough to get past your enchantments they may very well be capable of doing us great harm."

Bella nodded slowly and got up, pulling her robes on over her head, and then walking swiftly to the door, straightening her clothes as she went. "Who are you, how did you get past the enchantments, and why are you here?" she called through it.

"I need to speak to the Dark Lord and I was told he would be here," said a cool, female voice from outside the door.

Bella glanced nervously back at Riddle, who nodded. "You are correct, the former Dark Lord is here. But you have not answered my questions, and who told you he was here?"

"Are you him?" asked the voice.

"Does it sound to you as though I am?"

"Then you have no need to know. Is the Dark Lord in there or not, and may I speak with him?" said the voice, obviously growing impatient.

"Open the door, Bella, and let our guest in," said Voldemort from the sitting room, so that his voice carried to the person on front step and Bella at last consented to let them in.

She took out her wand and waved it at the door, undoing several enchantments she had placed there earlier, then undoing the many actual locks, finally opening the door to an exceptionally beautiful young witch with a pale, oval face and short blond hair that just reached her shoulders. She had clear, light gray eyes that seemed to sparkle in the little light streaming through the cracked door, and thin full that were currently clenched around chattering pearly-white teeth.

Bellatrix stood aside and silently gestured through the door. The witch stepped through it, not even acknowledging that she stood there. Bellatrix bit back an angry retort, knowing that if the witch did anything to harm her, Tom's magical skills had not diminished at all with the disappearance of his snakelike appearance and the gain of his new outlook on Muggles and the Wizarding World.

Closing the door and locking it after a quick, nervous look outside, Bella performed the spells she had recently undone and followed the witch to the sitting room where the former Voldemort sat, the hood of a long cloak obscuring his face.

"Come in, sit down, you must be freezing after that long wait in the cold! Do you fancy a butterbeer? Some firewhisky, perhaps?" As he said the name of each, he waved his wand and several bottles appeared as if out of thin air and poured their contents into glasses that appeared with another wave of the wand.

"Yes, thank you, something warm would be welcome," said the mysterious witch stiffly, sitting down on the edge of the couch and taking the glass that floated toward her in her hand, "But I can't stay long."

Bella sat down in one of the armchairs near Tom and taking her glass, confronted the woman: "Now, who are you and why are here?"

At last she looked at Bellatrix and spoke to her, saying, "I won't tell you who I am, only that I am a former Death Eater and remain loyal to the Dark Lord," she said. "But I will tell you why I am here: You are in terrible danger, my Lord, and if you are Bellatrix Lestrange," she nodded at Bellatrix, "then you both are in danger."

"And if we are in such danger, why have you not warned the Dark Lord and I before now?" said Bella.

"Better late than never, I suppose..." said Riddle "But still I wonder, if you are a former Death Eater why do I not recognize you?"

"I do not know, my Lord. I can only say that my hair was shorter and my appearance younger the last time you saw me," replied the blonde witch in such a casual tone that Bellatrix made an angry noise of disbelief that one could speak to Lord Voldemort without the utmost respect and gratitude for him and for being recognized by such a powerful wizard.

Riddle scrutinized the stranger for a moment, then said, "Ah, yes, dear Verity, how wonderful to see you again! Your supply of Shield Cloaks and Decoy Detonators and Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder proved so useful."

"I still hold my position at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, should you require more," said Verity.

"Yes, I will remember that, thank you," said Riddle, laughing.

"So that's why you're here, then? To tell us we're in danger of running out of joke shop novelties?" said Bellatrix, her anger flaring at once. "Or are you _ever_ going to tell us what danger we are in?"

"No, you're quite right," said Verity. "The Ministry has guessed at your location, and they've actually got it right. They know you'll have spells up making it so they can't Apparate here, so they're sending a team of Aurors by broomstick, led by the 2nd-in-Chief of the Auror department, Nymphadora Lupin-"

"That BITCH!" interrupted Bellatrix. "I spare her sorry little ass in the Battle of Hogwarts and _this_ is how she repays me?!"

"Well actually the Ministry's about to pass a bit of anti-werewolf legislation that will require all werewolves to basically live in a sort of Ministry-run prison where they won't 'pose as much a danger to society.' They're holding it over her head so she'll come after you two."

"Sure, save her half-breed husband from imprisonment rather than save two innocent lives from the death sentence," mumbled Bellatrix.

"No, Bella, we're only partially innocent," said Riddle. "And how do you know the inner workings of the Auror office, Verity?"

"My boss, George Weasley, holds me in high confidence and he's a mate of the... er- the head of the Auror Department, who's being forced to hold the werewolf legislation over Lupin's head," said Verity quickly, catching herself from saying the name mid-sentence.

Tom Riddle choked on his firewhisky, and Bellatrix quickly stood with a worried look and said "_Anapneo_," pointing her wand at his throat. Once she had cleared his airway, he asked in disbelief through watering eyes, "Harry Potter?"

* * *

So that's the first chapter! I hoped you like it and I have another one ready, but only if I get lots of reviews. I'm serious. Well only partially but still, please R&R!

GO BELLAMORT!!!!

adios, amigos!


	2. Not a Morning Person, Are You?

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: First of all, I made a mistake in the last chapter: I said that Verity had "thin full that were currently clenched around chattering pearly white teeth." I meant to say that she has "full lips that were currently" blah blah blah. That is really annoying because that detail is very crucial to the story and I am a bleeding idiot for putting that up and not fixing it. Okay now for chapter two by the way if you are reading this and you like Bellamort (which you probably do), WRITE A BELLAMORT FIC!!!! There aren't enough! We need more. Sorry but I just think they were made for each other, the ickle sadists.**

**NOW FOR THE CHAPTER**

It had been nearly a week since Verity's visit. They had escaped from their home just as the Aurors had appeared on the outskirts of the safety zone Bella had put up. As they fled, Bella caught a glimpse of her niece. In the half-light, she thought she could make out mousy brown hair and a regretful expression on her pale heart-shaped face.

They had flown by broom to the old Riddle manor, where they had been staying since that eventful night. The Dark Lord had decided to put up the protective enchantments this time. The three of them had lain low, deciding against summoning the other Death Eaters until they were sure that the Ministry had lost their trail.

"Bella?" Tom Riddle murmured. It was the dawn of their sixth day at Riddle Manor and Bella was exhausted from all the cleaning that had to be done, due to the lack of house-elves that had vacated the house when the Dark Lord had fallen.

"Mmmm?" She replied sleepily.

"You need to wake up. I think today's the day. We summon the Death Eaters again."

"Sounds lovely," she replied and buried her beautiful head in his chest again.

"Bella?"

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"I love you."

"Damn. Not fair," said Bellatrix, sitting up further and stretching.

"What do you mean, not fair?"

Bella swung a leg over him and sat up completely, looking down at him. "You knew that'd get me up."

She lowered herself onto him and he took her mouth in his. It was not one of the slow, meaningful kisses Bellatrix had experienced from Rodolphus, but wild, dangerous, violently passionate. The way she liked to be kissed. His lips tugged and pulled at hers, and he bit down viciously on her full lower lip, eliciting blood and a mewling cry from her. It was quickly silenced as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

She sighed lustfully as his tongue found hers and twisted and turned it. His left hand slid down her back and rested on her left hip. His right was on the back of her head.

"I love you too," she breathed.

"Now are you ready to get up?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"I know you've never been a morning person, Bella."

They got out of bed and Bellatrix ambled into the bathroom to get ready for the day, stretching and yawning as she went. She turned on the shower with a lazy flick of her wand as she undressed and stepped in it. She shivered slightly at the cold water hit her skin, but this was her substitute for coffee in the morning. Voldemort had taught her never to depend on any one thing for everything. She had then called him a hypocrite, just look at the way he treated her. That remark had invoked a playful blast of the Cruciatus Curse and had then cost her clothing for the rest of the evening.

Once she was ready for the day, she stepped outside to their balcony, where Tom was leaning on the rails, apparently deep in thought.

"Hey," she said, walking up behind him and putting her arms around him, her head on his left shoulder, "What are you doing out here so early in the morning? Someone from the Ministry could see us."

"Damn, Bella, what _takes_ you so long in there?" he asked incredulously, turning around to face her.

"I'm a _woman_, that's what. We have to be perfect," said Bella, taking him by the hand ad leading him back inside. "Come on, we have to get you ready if we're going to summon the Death Eaters."

He sighed, shaking his head, but he slapped her rear playfully as they walked inside.

**A/N: Yeah, sorry about the short-ish and not overly exciting chapter, but I have to build up the Dark Lord's and Bella's relationship a bit before we can move on to the rest of the plot. Oh, and a hint for the future of the story: Verity is a fat, bloody cow. You'll come to hate her.**

**Speaking of "you" THANK YOU REVIWERS!!! I muchly, muchly appreciate your kind-hearted (if not overly lengthy) reviews!! It's nice to know that I'm not the only Bellamort supporter in the world.**

**Okay, so I think next chapter will be better. Please r&r! Thank you**


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter Three:**

**A/N: First of all: In answer to one of my reviews (YAY reviewers! Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers!), I'm not really sure exactly when this takes place, but I think it's after Deathly Hallows. Although it certainly could be during HBP. BECAUSE BELLA'S ONLY IN ONE CHAPTER AND VOLDIE'S IN NONE. Sorry but that always made me mad. Oh, and thank you to PlasticConcience for your well thought-out review. It made me smile. ******

**yay smiling**

**this chapter is going to be Bella's POV. Really hard trying to write in third person a story like this is. Oh my God that was Yoda-speak and it wasn't even intentional. **

**Oh and I really have no plot for this story yet. sorry**

We spent nearly as long getting Tom ready as I took, mostly because I kept trying to paint his nails a violent shade of pink and give him some foundation and lip shine. Surprise surprise, but he did actually let me put some pink nail polish on his feet because no one but me will ever see it. And he doesn't care what I think because he knows I'll always be there for him. Although it certainly will make our sex more colorful….

When we finally went downstairs, Tom decided to slam me roughly into the wall and start kissing me like mad, tongues and all. He pressed his whole body up against me, everything touching. _Where _did he learn to kiss like that? When he's finished, he lets me go but he keeps one arm around me and we walk into the dining room. There's breakfast waiting on the table. This surprises me because there aren't any house-elves anymore, I doubt Verity would do anything nice for me even on Tom's orders, and he himself certainly didn't get up in the middle of the night while I was sleeping to cook it.

"What the-?" I look at him with a perplexed look on my face.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? I found another house-elf for the manor a few days ago," he says, leading me over to the table and sitting me down.

"You- another house-elf- I- YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN CLEANING THIS ENTIRE BLEEDING HOUSE BY MYSELF WHEN I DIDN'T EVEN NEED TO?!"

"Well, the contract wasn't all worked out in time, so…"

"Tom! You should have told me!"  
"Why? Maybe I wanted you to appreciate how hard it is for Muggles to do stuff without magic."  
"Oh, so now you're a Muggle rights advocate?"  
"Would you hate me very much if I were?"  
"Maybe."  
"Can't say I'd blame you."

"I don't hate you, Tom."

"I know, Bella. I don't think you ever could."

"But don't ever go out campaigning for Muggle safety, right?"

He just shakes his head sadly at me and stuffs a large biscuit in his mouth.

Verity walks in and raises an eyebrow at us. Apparently she's been listening out in the hall. I could KILL her for all that she does just to drive me up the wall! She's all nice to her master, and then the second he's not looking she throws death glares at me. And bragging on and on all through breakfast about how _honored_ she is to be the third ever female Death Eater, while I'm grinding my teeth and showing an admirable amount of self-restraint. Tom has his hand on my inner thigh under the table, caressing it up and down to tell me to be quiet and that he knows exactly what she's doing, little suck up. But I'M the FIRST female death eater, I'M the FIRST and ONLY one the Dark Lord taught the Dark Arts to, I'M the one who shares his heart every day and his bed every night.

"Well, Verity darling, I think we had better get on to business now, don't you think so, my Lord?" I say, cutting short her monologue about how the Death Eaters once used the "Decoy Detonators" that she provided to kill an entire task force of Aurors. I wonder, how many Aurors has SHE killed? Personally, I'm at one hundred seventy-four and counting, not counting the countless Muggles, Mudbloods, blood traitors, and other filth I've disposed of in my nearly twenty years serving my Lord.

"Ah, Verity, I do apologize, but Bella is right after all. We are going to summon the rest of the Death Eaters today," Tom says.

Verity's face goes white, and her eyes widen. In fear. She regains control after half a heartbeat and says, "Oh, I- Yes, my Lord, wonderful! I- I had no idea!"

Well, I knew last night, you bitch! I want so badly to say that out loud. But what just happened there? Why should summoning her comrades make her afraid? I glance sideways at Tom; he doesn't seem to have noticed. Ah, well, can't mean anything important. She'd probably piss herself if she saw a spider crawling towards her on the floor.

We get up from the table and walk up the steps towards the main meeting room. As we are about to enter, I'm seized by a sudden, unignorable sense of foreboding. I grab Tom's arm and he stops. Verity walks into the room and I can hear the scrape of the chair against wooden floors as she sits down.

"What is it, Bella?" my Lord hisses, turning to face me.

"I- I don't know," I answer truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I- it's just- Are we sure the Death Eaters are all still faithful? I mean, now that we've sort of," I gulp, nervous, "you know, switched sides? What if they turn us in?"

He only laughs softly. "Bella, darling, do you think I'd be the most powerful wizard in history if I spent my time focusing on 'what-ifs'?"

"No," I whisper. But I still can't ignore the feeling….

We enter the room, and he sits down at the head of the table, with me at his right, Verity down at the last chair on the other end, as befits someone like _her_. Never even killed an Auror, I tell you….

"Alright, let's get straight to the point. Bella, I'm going to use your Mark to summon them because it's the strongest." HA just look at Verity's face at that comment! "It's going to hurt like hell, but you're used to pain by now."

I nod. It's true. One doesn't spend fourteen years in Azkaban and not grow accustomed to pain. The Cruciatus Curse feels almost like a tickling charm to me now, and someone really, really has to mean it for me to feel any pain.

Tom stands up and walks over to me, pulling my chair back. I slide out of it, into a kneeling position on the floor. He takes my left hand in his and pushes up my sleeve, revealing a skull with a serpent sticking out of its mouth like a tongue. He looks at my eyes apologetically for a moment, then presses his wand to the direct center of the tattoo. I feel a twinge of pain, but it's really nothing compared to what I've felt in the past.

He takes his wand off my arm and I push my sleeve back up as he helps me rise. I sit back in my chair and he does the same. The room itself seems to hold its breath.

We don't have long to wait.

Black smoke shoots into the room three seats down me, and into the chair directly across from me. It solidifies and takes the shape of Avery three seats down, and (ugh!) Lucius Malfoy directly across from me. Moments later, several more columns of smoke fill the room as six other Death Eaters answer their master's call.

My master looks around at them. I can tell he expected more of them to return, but what did I tell him? "My friends," he says, and they all look shocked that his voice and face and hair and his body (yummy) in general have changed so much. "I am appreciative that you have answered my summons, and after so long a time, even with all evidence against my return or existence, even. You all know what you are risking coming here."

They murmur among themselves, all except for Lucius.

"Something the matter, my dear brother-in-law?" I ask him.

He stares at me icily. I smile evilly at the hatred etched into the lines of his face. Prematurely lined face, he wasn't that wrinkly the last time I saw him, was he? What's happened? What's wrong? God, if something's wrong with Cissy, I'll kill him….

"Yes, Lucius, what is the matter?" my Lord says.

"Oh, nothing."

"Do not lie to your Lord, Malfoy," I whisper.

"I- It's Draco. His wife's about to give birth, it's going to be a boy, and we-"

"You may return, Lucius, if you swear to return here within a week. Do not speak of this to anyone, or I swear, I will tell Bellatrix that you beat Narcissa daily, and I shall let her loose on you."

I smirk. He's right, of course, I would do anything to protect my baby sister.

Lucius swallows nervously. "An eloquent and certainly not empty threat, my Lord. Thank you. I shall return immediately." He vanishes, turning on the spot.

"So, one short, my friends. But no matter, we can continue without Lucius, I think?" Tom says.

They all laugh, a shallow, forced laugh. But I say, "Aren't we missing more than one, Master? I notice several empty places where once were faithful followers, my Lord."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Be grateful that even some of our followers have returned to us. More may come later, or have been unable to come at the moment, like Lucius."

"But what if they don't? What if they felt their Marks burn and reported it to the Ministry?"

"Be quiet, Bella. You have already voiced your concerns and I have told you already that you mean nothing to me."

"Yes, _master_." I feel like I'm about to cry, but I don't.

The rest of the meeting continues in much the same pattern, and by the time it ends, it is dusk. I have stayed silent for the rest of the time, not speaking even when spoken to. I can almost feel Tom's anger building next to me, but he holds it in. I know I'm going to get it when we get back to our bedroom.

I exit the room with the rest of the Death Eaters and return to our room quickly, before Tom can find me and chew me out. I slip into my pajamas and turn the light out. I'm just getting into bed as my lover walks in.

"Bella!" he yells, turning the light back on.

"What?!" I yell back.

"What the hell was that? I tried to let you have a part in the meeting and you decide to blow it!"

"Blow it? _I_ blew it? You're the one who blew up at me! And what's this bull shit about you letting me have a part in that meeting? I tried to talk and you told me I meant _nothing_ to you!" I'm crying now, big, fat tears sliding fast and thick down my cheek. I lie down on the bed and pull the covers over my head, moving over to the other side with my back towards him.

He just stands there for a minute watching me cry, and then he sits down on the edge of the bed. "I didn't mean it, Bells. I meant to say that I already knew what you meant and I-"

He stops talking and lies down on the bed, under the covers. "I'm really sorry, Bella. I hope I never do that to you again. I'm just so in love with you that I'm afraid I'll show a preference to you in front of the Death Eaters."

He reaches out tentatively for my body, and I let him pull me into a warm and, as much as I hate to admit it, genuinely apologetic embrace. "Fine, I forgive you," I mutter under my breath, hoping he doesn't hear it, but I know he does because he squeezes me tighter and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you, Bells."

"You too," I whisper, and we fall asleep.

**A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwies!!! I looooooove making couples fight and then make up in the end!! Oh and I love the nickname Bells for Bella, which is a nickname in itself. So it's a nickname for a nickname. And Verity's not really fat, she's just a bloody cow. She's actually very pretty. That's important to the storyline.**

**Slightly annoying to me, every time I want to post another chapter or another story, I have to make a separate Word document. I'm writing this story on one document, but I had to move chapter two and now chapter three to another document. I don't want to write the whole story out before I post another chapter, so if anyone knows how to change it so I don't have to deal with this every chapter, please drop a review. But I don't just say how to fix my problem, tell me something about this story. Please?**

**Wow, this chapter's 4 pages in Word.**


	4. Suspicous Events Befall the Death Eaters

**Chapter Four**

**Hey all, it's Death Snacker again. I'm BAAAaaaack! Enjoy the chapter. Or else I will have the Dark Lord blow your brains to bits and sell them in Honeydukes. Just kidding! But I hope you like it anyways : ) **

**Third-person general, then more Bellacentric third - works better for this, ah, particular chapter, which should probably be M-rated…. Hmm….**

* * *

"Bells, I still feel horrible about what I did at the meeting. I don't feel like you really completely forgave me, so…. Can I make it up to you?"

"This is an interesting article, Tommy."  
"Bella? Did you hear me?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sure."

The disastrous meeting was two nights ago, and neither of them had mentioned the incident all day yesterday. Now Tom was kneeling on the floor, massaging Bellatrix's shoulders, while she was lying stomach-down on the polished wood, reading _Witch Weekly: Special Edition- Charm Your Wizard into Your Bed with These Simple Steps. _She nodded, seemingly disinterested.

He lifted his left knee and slid it over her body to the other side, bringing his right knee to her side. He lay down on top of her and hooked his chin around her neck. He whispered into her ear, "Would you accompany me to my bed tonight?"

She swallowed, putting down _Witch Weekly_, and he kissed her neck. "If my Lord commands me," she whispered seductively.

"No, Bella, I want you to want to come. I don't want you to if you're still mad at me."

"Don't be silly, of course I want to come!" she replied.

He lifted up a bit, and she rolled over beneath him so their stomachs were touching. He kissed her full on the lips, and he tastes wonderful to her, like hot cocoa with marshmallows and peppermint sticks, or more like the feeling you get when you taste that. He scooped her up gently and carried her like a baby across the room to their bed.

He laid her on the bed and undid the front of her robes. He took them off and raised his brow disbelievingly at what she had on, yet he was delighted with the tight black dress that came down to just above her knees and had a slit up the side covered in black fishnet. He slid the dress off over her head and slipped a hand under her knickers, pulling them down and off. He took off his own robes and clothing, and then got into bed, rolling her over on her side facing away from him. He undid the clasp of her pink Victoria's Secret bra and flung it across the room.

He pulled her over towards him so he was on top, pinning her down so she couldn't move if she wanted to. Which she didn't.

He lifted his hand and started to stroke her face with it. He migrated lower, trailing them both across her ample bosom. She moaned softly, the first of many more to come that night, when he fondled her erect nipple with his index finger. He stopped his downward descent and smothered her areola and nipple with his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. She moaned again, louder this time, when he bit down. He moved his hand down to her very wet nether regions.

"Shameful, Bella, do you really want me so much?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. She moaned softly at his touch, then answered, "Tom, I've wanted nothing more from the moment we met." He smiled, knowing the truth of her words.

He toyed with her clit, twisting and twirling it between his fingers, and she groaned in pleasure. He removed his finger as he laid his head on her stomach and slid his lips slowly down her bare body, finally resting his tongue where his finger had been moments before. He sucked and tugged at her clit with his mouth and she gasped even louder, her hips instinctively bucking it further into his mouth. He brought his hand between her legs and up around her waist, his mouth remaining in position even as she wrapped her legs around his shoulders.

Gradually, he pulled away, and as she gasped for breath, she pushed her lover over so that she was one top. She kissed him passionately on the mouth, then laid soft little kisses all over his muscular neck and chest. She massaged his stomach with her hand, relishing in the feeling of the hard muscles there, before moving her pink tongue slowly, torturously down. She lapped her tongue teasingly around the tip of his erection when she reached it and he groaned, telling her to get on with it. She rolled her eyes, but deemed it only fair that she return the favor he had shown her. Slowly, she took his cock into her mouth, rubbing the tip back and forth across the roof of her mouth, all the while swirling her tongue around it. He wrapped his legs around her body and pulled her closer to him, deepening the sensation.

When she finally released him, she crawled back up his body so her head was level with his.

"How was that, Tom?"

He ran his hand through her hair, savoring the silky texture feeling of her midnight tresses. "Not bad, Bells. Not at all. But I thought _I_ was supposed to be making up my bad behavior to _you_."

"You're behaving now?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell, no!"

He enfolded her in his arms and rolled them over again, so he was back on top of her, and ordered to spread her legs. Her heartbeat quickened as she obeyed her master, who always acted more like his old self whenever she made love to him. He slipped inside of her, groaning at the sensation of being inside his most faithful, his most beautiful, his most passionate and willing, then withdrew from her. Her face, already sweaty, had a look of utmost pleasure on it, as if she lived her life for this moment to be with her lover. He reentered her, this time more slowly, and as his stiff erection found the small but sensitive patch of nerves it had been searching for, she screamed, "Master! Oh, Master!", and thrust her hips forward into him. He thrust back, matching her movements, sliding easily deep inside her phenomenal depths. They built the intensity and speed together, both wanting more, both knowing that only the other could give it to them. Bellatrix reached her climax first, moaning his name passionately over and over as waves of pleasure shot through her body like fire, and when it ended, she continued to thrust into Tom, hoping for another and helping him reach his.

When he came, she wrapped her legs around him and stroked his hair from his sweaty brow as he moaned, "Bella, oh, Bella, my Bella, my most faithful!"

When his climax seemed to have ended, she gently pulled out of him and slipped into his tight, desperate hold.

"You are completely, entirely, absolutely and totally forgiven, Tommy," she whispered into his ear.

"Really, Bells," he panted, still overwhelmed by their lovemaking.

"Mmm, yes Tom, you are," she smiled into his chest.

"Bellatrix?"

"Yeah?"

"You're amazing. Really you are."

"You're not so bad yourself," said Bella.

"No, seriously. I've had lovers before you, and none have been as good as you."

"Did any of them love you?" she asked.  
"No," he said.

"_There's_ the difference," she said, leaning up and kissing him once on the lips, then all over his face and neck and chest.

"You think it's better if you love the person?"

"Well, I certainly didn't have any overwhelmingly fun experiences with Rodolphus, and I didn't love him."

"But you love me," said Tom anxiously.

"Idiot, of course I do," she said, falling back into his arms's loving embrace and sleep's gentle caress of fond recollections and sweet dreams of her lover.

* * *

The next morning, Bella woke up to a softly sunlit room, and the memories of last night played through her mind as she smiled happily.

"Sleep well then, darling?" Tom, who was already awake, asked her.

"I did, actually, thanks for asking," she replied, rolling over to face him and placing a hand contentedly on his chest. They smiled at each other for a few minutes, then Tom pulled Bella into another sweet embrace.

"You're really good at giving warm, fuzzy cuddles, Tommy," Bella whispered after half an hour or so.

"Why thank you, Bellatrix," he replied.

"Hey, why do you keep calling me that?" she asked crossly. "I thought I was Bella or Bells."

"Sorry, Bella," he said as he snuggled her closer.

"Seriously, Tom! It makes me feel like it's just back to master and servant again, like it used to be! I don't want to go back there, I want us to be together."

"Bella, what's wrong with you? I call you Bellatrix and you blow up at me?"

"Sorry. I must be PMSing," said Bella darkly. She wasn't one to admit she was wrong often.

"What?! PMSing?" Tom cried, exasperated. "Damn it, that means no sex next week!"

"Well, unless you want it to be very bloody and gross…."

"No, that's okay…. That explains why your tits are so tender, though."

"Tom!" said Bellatrix, picking up her pillow from behind her head and thwacking him with it.

"Hey! No pillowfights the morning after we've had sex, I'm still a little horny!" replied Tom, arms raised over his head in an attempt to protect himself.

She stopped abruptly. "Really?"

"Yes…."

"Can we fix that?"

"If you'd like…."

"I would love to."

They moved together again, and fell back into the rhythm of the night before.

* * *

Death Eaters are not the type to ignore juicy gossip when a subject presented itself, and the fact that their Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange had not arrived for breakfast or lunch stirred suspicions. At the moment, the comrades were taking advantage of the absence of their master to have a drink or two or fifteen in the Opal Bar on the fourth floor of the massive Riddle Manor.

"I wonder what's going on up there, James," Amycus Carrow asked of his best mate and Death Eater, James Hollenbrook.

James guffawed loudly. "Wonder? I'll tell you what's going on, you effing git! The Dark Lord got hungry and Bellatrix 'ad an untouched feast ready for 'im to eat! What wif 'er 'usband bein' dead an' all."  
"Do you mean that literally or figuratively, James?" questioned Oliver Hall, a short, thin Death Eater who was just as gossipy as the majority of his fellows, a slight smirk on his thin lips.

"Fig'ritively," said James, also smirking.

"You do know that's really disgusting, guys," said Thomas Taylor, a sensible, muscular man whose seemingly calm demeanor contrasted fiercely with the passion and skill he displayed in battle. "Talking about our Lord's favorite that way, it would almost seem as if you desire her for yourself…."

"Well, who wouldn't? You'd be mad not to, have you seen her fight in battle? It's damn seductive, the way she moves when she's about to make someone snuff it!" retorted Amycus.

"Yeah, Taylor, you ever noticed she's the only Death Eater you can fuck around with?" asked James.

"I'm just warning you…. Be careful talking about her like that around the Dark Lord. You never know what he'd do…."

Unbeknownst to the half-drunk men, Verity Lorrings had been listening in on their conversation. She smiled greedily; now she knew how to accomplish what she had joined the Death Eaters for.

* * *

**A/N: like it? I spent a long time on this one…. The original was written in about five hours and the rest was edited and reworked over about a week…. I hope you liked it **

**Yeah, Verity's last name is Lorrings, just to avoid any confusion there. Same evil bitch. oooooWEEEEEooooooh!!! She's up to something suuuuSPIIIIIcious! Sorry it's a damn lot of fun to do that! i'mSOOOOOrrryyyy!! Hahahaha!!! X D X D**

**Oh, go to http://astology. and move the settings to Capricorn/Scorpio. This is my idea of the Voldie/Bella relationship, with Voldie being Capricorn (he really is; his birthday's Dec. 31, which is Capricorn), and Bella being Scorpio. Yeah… random, I know….**

**I'm Aries, by the way. March 23****rd**

**Wowie zowie, that was 5 pages in Word!!!**

**Any ideas for plot? If you have any, review with your suggestions, because I need a plot and I have none!! It can't all be sex and Death Eater meetings, something has to happen!! I do have a basic idea involving Verity, but I'm not really sure exactly how to make it work. **

Oh, and MandiMalice, if you're reading this, I looked at the MuggleNet FF sight, but I couldn't find it. It was a long time ago, maybe it got taken off, or maybe I just thought I read your story somewhere, but I don't know. I did look though. Sorry : ( 


	5. Lucius, Draco, Lynette, and Scorpius

**Chapter 5 **

**A/N: OH MY GOD I'VE GOTTEN 1200 HITS ON THIS STORY!!!! **

**Oh my God you guys rock! **

**Yeah sorry about the long wait, but.… I was also working on October 17th Again, which I hope you like so far, yes so far, because I WILL be continuing it. If you did, then review! And I'll want to continue it even more. **

**Guess what? The tense has changed yet again, back to Bella's POV. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_My Lord has told me that he thinks I'm going mad again, like I was in Azkaban. I've told him so many times why, but he refuses to doubt his followers when we have so few. _

_It's her. Verity. One would almost think she loved him herself…but I know it doesn't matter anyway, because he loves me. Last week, she was kind enough to prepare supper for our little tribe of Death Eaters and Tom and I walked in to check on it and I swear I saw her slip a bottle of love potion back in the cabinet while the special pasta sauce that only Tom will eat was boiling. He doesn't believe me, but all the same, I noticed he didn't eat the pasta at dinner that night. _

_I just…know that there's something not right about that evil bitch, I just don't know what-_

"Bellatrix?" The sudden noise makes me spill ink all over the journal I'm writing in, the lone candle lighting the room reflecting on my glass windowpane.

"Hello?" I call back, not sure who it is.

"Can I talk to you?" It's Malfoy.

I sigh. "Fine, I guess. Nothing wrong with Cissy, though?"

He chuckles slightly and sits down in a seat behind me on the other side of the room as I hastily stuff the journal away in a drawer in my desk. It's made of elder wood, from an exotic, hard-to-reach forest in Germany or somewhere. Tom got it for me, as a reward for the murder of seventeen Muggles, all in one night in the middle of October, the year before _Potter_ happened. 

"Of course not," he says.

"Damn right there's not, or I'd know; so why are you here then?" I ask.

"It's Draco's son-"

I squeal excitedly, then quickly clamp my hand over my mouth. I can't stop smiling, though. "It's a boy! What have they named it? When can I see him?" 

"They've named him Scorpius. You'll be there at his baptism, three weeks from now."

"Baptism-?" I ask, confused.

"Draco and Lynette would like you to be the godmother."

I stare at him speechless for a moment, and then Tom walks in the door. I've always said, for supposedly being the most dangerous man of all time, he definitely has the worst timing of any man I've ever seen.

"What?" he asks simply, staring from face to face. "Why are you here, Malfoy? I don't recall inviting you into my private suite."

"Our suite, love. Draco wishes for me to be the godmother to his son, and I cannot help but question his reasoning…." I stare at Malfoy with one eyebrow raised.

"You have always been Draco's favorite aunt, Bellatrix, you taught him Occlumency," Malfoy drawls, as if I must be really thick for not knowing that. 'Drawling' is a word commonly associated with Lucius Malfoy.

"I think Bella means the fact that she's murdered probably close to six hundred people," Tom says.

"Tom!" I cry back indignantly.

"You can't deny the truth, Bella!" 

"What truth?! I'm almost at eight hundred!"

Malfoy's looking rather lost at all this, and he clears his throat loudly. "Shall I tell Draco that you are unavailable, or…?"

"No! I'd love to!" I reply quickly. "But- three weeks? Can't I see Scorpius sooner?" 

"I'm afraid not, Bellatrix. The lad is in rather poor health-" he pauses, seeing my shocked face- "No, no- he'll be fine, he was just born a few weeks early is all. He's in no condition to travel."

I sigh. Three weeks is better than none. "Very well."

"Three weeks, then?" Malfoy asks, turning to Disapparate out through the door.

"At the most esteemed 'Peacock Manor', I presume?" I smirk, making a crack at his beloved white peacocks.

But I have learned not to insult his peacocks and not expect a hasty goodbye, if not worse.

"Three _weeks,_ Bellatrix. Don't miss it," he says through clenched teeth.

I give him a dazzling, horribly fake smile. "Not for the life of me, love."

I swear I hear him "Humph" as he vanishes in a swirl of cloaks.

"So immature," I mutter under my breath.

All the while, Tom has been standing in the doorway looking utterly bewildered. "What the _hell,"_ he asks as I sit down on the bed and slowly strip down to my black lace bra and thong, "was that all about?"

"We're going to Malfoy Manor in three weeks for my godson's baptism," I say, and his mouth starts drooling when I unhook the bra from the back.

"Y-y-your godson?" he splutters, unable to concentrate. "Didn't- didn't know you had a-"

"Just get in bed, you asshole," I say.

"Yes, your majesty," he says, giving an exaggerated, mock bow, then bolting for the bed, stripping himself as he goes.

I giggle, rather girlishly. "Finally decided to treat me how my stature commands, have we?" He gets in bed with me, straddling me. I gasp when he starts to stroke my upper body with his hands.

"What stature? You're lying half naked under the former Dark Lord, Bella," he murmurs into my ear, kissing my earlobe. "Bella?"

I can't talk, so I simply nod.

"Do you-" _kiss-_ "know-"_ kiss- _"what?"

I gasp again as he moves his lips to my neck. "What?" 

"You-" _kiss- _"are-"_kiss-_"the-"_ kiss-_"most-"_ kiss-_"amazing-"_ kiss-_"person-"_ kiss- _"in the world," he says.

"Tom, please!" I whisper, breathless.

He smiles into the skin between my breasts and kisses it lightly. "I love you."

That was the last thing I heard, the last thing I felt, before I saw the door open and my world went black

* * *

A/N: Aw man, I did it again! Cliffies. Grrr. I don't like reading them so I don't why I write them but aw well whatever. I actually know where I'm going with this story! Yay me!! And yay you, I guess, since you guys are reading it…but remember that I want to know how it ends as much as you do.

I decided not to make Draco marry Pansy, because I decided that she's a bitch, so I made up this lovely Lynette lady. And I just think Draco DAMN IT I KEEP TYPING DRRACO INSTEAD OF DRACO! Sorry about that. anyway, I think Draco would've made Bella Scorpius's godmother. Not that she'd be a very good godmother in cannon, but she will be in this story.

Because she has no kids of her own…. **HEY LOOK! THAT WAS FORESHADOWING!!!! **

Thanks to my awesome reviewers! You all deserve a Dark Mark of your very own : ) although most of you already have one.

Oh, and how many of you have heard about the James Potter and the Elders' Crossing story? And how many of you are excited about it? and how many of you don't really give a damn…. Well I'm really excited for it anyway, and I don't really know why, I just am.

But you know what I'm really excited for?

CHRISTMAS!!!! It's only 34 days till CHRISTMAS!!!! And oh my God I'm so excited!

Quick shout out to lil-miss-voldie-woldie for being my first friend here at fanfiction and BlackStarlet for being awesome and making me my amazing avatar/icon thing. And you, if you have reviewed, or if you are going to review.

Oh and go check out my profile, I updated it with my life story…not that anyone cares… :( aw, sad face…

Yeah… I think I actually kind of know where I'm going with this now, so maybe???? expect more updates soon.

-Death Snacker


	6. The Dungeon

_Chapter Six_

_A/N: OMFG I am so sorry you guys it's been FOREVER since I updated this fic! 78 days, to be exact…. I feel bad for not updating._

_But no one else is updating! There hasn't been anything since the beginning of January! So I don't feel that guilty…_

_If you really wanna know why I've been so fucking busy that I can't update my fanfics…. I'm getting married! My boyfriend Tom proposed and we've been living together and now we're finally getting married and I'm sooooo excited!!! We have no idea when it's going to be but still…_

_And I know that doesn't really matter to anyone cuz you all just want to read my stories but I figured I should tell you why I've been neglecting everyone here. Because you all rock very hard._

_Very, very late last night, when I tried to post this, I accidentally forgot to delete the rest of the story and leave just this chapter to post. The whole entire story was up on this chapter, and I apologize profusely if you saw it because you were not supposed to and you probably got very pissed off with me and I do not blame you. I FUCKED IT UP. SORRY!!!! But I think I fixed it now._

_So here is chapter 6 of His Most Faithful! Just a little filler to remind you that I'm not dead. And it'll probably be one of the last. :(_

_Oh and btw I changed my username like fifty times since my last update and I was Dance a Tango to Hell, which is a line from RENT, which is awesome. _

_But I have changed once again and now I am ravioli-ism because my friend and I were talking about Italian cooking techniques and then we started talking about world religions...and so ravioli-ism was born!! _

_I don't know... worship the ravioli!_

* * *

Three weeks later, Bellatrix awoke. She could feel every cell in her body screaming with pain, and didn't move. 

Everything around her seemed pitch black through her closed eyelids, and she felt herself lying on something that felt like cold metal. Her back was pressed against a wall, made of the same material as the floor, and her hair, in a tangled mess fanned out around her, was brushing another wall. So she was in a corner. She couldn't hear anything, just the ragged sound of her own pained breaths. Her mouth was dry and she tasted dried blood. The air smell dank and musty, and from her experience with torturing prisoners, she had a very strong and unpleasant feeling that she was in a cell, in a dungeon.

Bellatrix tried to remember what had happened. The last thing she could come up with was that she and Tom were about to make love. How that could have led to her being in a dungeon cell she didn't know…

Wait! That wasn't the last thing she remembered. The door had opened and she'd seen someone enter the room before everything blacked out… someone with blonde hair…

Verity. The bitch had done this to her.

But how could she have gotten Bellatrix in the cell with Bella's lover right next to her?

Before she could ponder this further, she heard footsteps approaching. Voices were conversing in hushed tones.

Bellatrix's eyes snapped open when the door to her cell was thrown open.

"Ah, I see our poppet is awake, my darling!" said Verity's voice. "Enjoying your stay, Madame Lestrange?"

Bellatrix didn't have the energy to do anything but glare at Verity with all the hatred she had in her body.

That hatred intensified when someone wrapped his arms around Verity from behind, and put his head on her shoulder, grinning wickedly down at Bellatrix's broken figure.

Finally, Bella found the strength to whisper her disbelief.

"No…… No, Tommy…"

* * *

_And…..that was it! short, I know, but I did say it was a filler…_

_Um…what else? Oh I know…if you have a Bellamort fanfic, update it! Or make a new one, 'cause we need to get the fandom back up_.


End file.
